1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a portable mounting device for a mobile entertainment unit which is adapted for mounting the entertainment unit on two spaced apart supporters, such as two head support extensions of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Arts
Mobil entertainment units, such as portable DVD players, have widely utilized for playing multimedia materials in outdoors environment. They are usually compact in size, foldable, and contain rechargeable battery so as to become a self-contained unit for providing maximum convenience to their users.
One common disadvantage of those traditional mobile entertainment units is that they usually lack some sorts of supports or mounting arrangements for them to be attached on a secure structure, such as the two head support extensions of a vehicle seat, so that their users do not need to hold them manually during the course of playing a particular set of multimedia materials. For example, where DVD movie lasts for few hours, it is almost impossible for the user to hold it for the entire duration and they have to seek place for supporting the mobile entertainment unit.
In order to solve this problem, supporting devices for mobile entertainment units have been developed to provide some sorts of supports to the relevant mobile entertainment units. Specifically, those supporting devices may be embodied as a supporting stand extended from a bottom portion of the mobile entertainment unit for supporting it to standing on a flat surface. Alternatively, the supporting devices may be adapted for suspendedly mounting onto a wall surface via some sorts of hangers provided thereon such that the users may be able to comfortably enjoy the multimedia materials at a distance from the mobile entertainment unit.
Such conventional supporting devices, although useful in some circumstances, lack one important feature which facilitates them for use in a moving vehicle, such as in a car traveling for a long journey. On the one hand, the supporting stands are generally inapplicable in that for a regular car, there doesn't exist any supporting platform in the car's cabinet for supporting the mobile entertainment unit. On the other hand, for those who want to mount the mobile entertainment unit onto the back of a car's seat, one should be unable to find any hangers provided thereon unless they are artificially yet destructively affixed at the back of the car's seat.
Even if the mobile entertainment unit can somewhat be attached at the back's of the car's seat, probably at the expense of imparting a certain amount of destruction thereof, they can be extremely inflexible in practical use. For example, it is likely to be the case that only the one who sits right behind the seat on which the mobile entertainment unit is mounted can comfortably view the multimedia materials playing thereon. The one sitting next would be unable to comfortably view the same multimedia materials due to extremely narrow viewing angle. Furthermore, even for the one who sits right behind the mobile entertainment unit, the extent to which the display screen thereof can be adjusted to suit different body's size must be questioned.
Therefore, one can easily appreciate the inherent difficulty in conventional usage of the mobile entertainment units and the inadequacy which the conventional arts have provided to resolve the problem.